poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Serena, The Pearl Ranger
Serena, The Pearl Ranger is the thirty-seventh episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode is a tribute to Pokemon. Summary Just as though that Robbie's birthday was going to be the best day ever with the boys helping out, But the girls were a little confused, Especially if they want to know what it was and Serena gets her own morpher. Plot Robbie's Birthday is Today/The Best Day Ever The episode starts out with Robbie waking up and singing the song, "Best Day Ever," and he describes to the boys on what he plans to do on this day. Do his "perfect" job as at CHS, practice karate with his students, Go hang out with his friends and at the end of the day out with Serena, He knew that she would always want to be with him all the time. At Sugarcube Corner/A Secret Surprise from the girls Meanwhile at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie was attempting to break her cupcake-icing record. Mrs. Cake enters with a scroll detailing a large order, and she tells Pinkie to watch the front counter while she checks the supply room. When the boys came and Robbie shows her an invitation, Pinkie reads it and discovers something tremendous, It was Robbie's 25th birthday and she can't wait to share this news with the girls, Especially Twilight, But the boys told her that it must be kept secret until everything is ready, A nervous Pinkie Pie wonders if she is capable of keeping such a secret. Twilight helps babysit Flurry Heart/Seeing Ash Ketchum and his friends At Twilight's house, Dean Cadance and Shining Armor put Twilight in charge of babysitting Flurry Heart while they work at Crystal Prep Academy. Just as Robbie and the boys got together, They met with Ash Ketchum and his friends, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Ethan, Kris, Lyra, Max, May, Brendan, Wally, Dawn, Lucas, Barry, Tracey Sketchit, Dedenne, Alexa, Gary Oak, Drew, Deliah, Iris, Clan, Clemont & Bonnie, Vincent, Virgil, Cameron, Mairin, Alain, Hilda, Paul, Trip, Zoey, Georgia, Hilbert, Shauna, Sophocles, Lana, Mallow, Lillie, Kiawe and the rest of their Pokemon and even Yoshi’s friends, Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Purple Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Rosalina, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Green Toad, Nabbit, Turquoise Toadette, Red Toadette, Birdo, Pauline, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong and Sonic's friends, Tails and Christopher too. The New Heroes comes/Robbie gathers the boys for their time Then, They met with Charles a.k.a Mighty Accelguard, Kassie Carlen known as Super Pig, And the Steam Flyers: James Ray Steam and Pazu who're known as Steamboy and Pilot Boy. Soon, It was time for Robbie and the boys to have their time and make ready for his birthday party. Pinkie Pie tries to keep the surprise a secret/Twilight gets suspicious Meanwhile with Gmerl, Yoshi, Mordecai, Rigby and Pinkie, They had to make sure the girls don't know about the surprise yet. As for Twilight, She begins to get suspicious what Pinkie was hiding. Serena, Misty, May, Dawn and the girls bond with Flurry Heart/A Girls Playtime Back at Twilight's house, The girls begin to bond Flurry Heart, Especially Serena, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Lillie, Mallow and Lana. So, They get to go first to play with Flurry. Team Rocket spies on Robbie and his friends/Noticing Ash and all of his friends Then, The Team Rocket Trio, Jessie, James and Meowth were spying on Robbie and the boys about what they're planning. Just then, They notice Ash and all of his friends here. Pinkie Pie keeps the truth to herself/Serena found the Pearl Data Squad Morpher Back at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie keeps the surprise to herself as best she ever could. As for Serena, She just found the Pearl Data Squad Morpher and had an idea to surprise Robbie. Showing the Morpher to Palutena and Pit/Digit and Widget summons Lucina Meanwhile at the Cyberspace Command Center, Serena showed Palutena and Pit the Pearl Morpher. As they gave her permission for her idea, Digit and Widget summoned Lucina to train her and for time and space to collide. Emerl remembers his promise for Serena to be a Ranger/Meeting with Team Rocket Back with the boys, Emerl started to remember his promise for Serena about being a Pearl Ranger of Data Squad. Just then, Jessie, James and Meowth came to greet them in a friendly way. Beginning a Neutral Motto/A frenemy get together Then, They begin their very own Neutral Motto that's different then their evil one. So, Ash and his friends decided to trust them as they begin their frenemy get together. Pinkie Pie, Gmerl, Mordecai, Rigby and Yoshi trust James and Meowth/Patience is a Virtue Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie, Gmerl, Mordecai, Rigby and Yoshi trust James and Meowth to keep the party a secret for Robbie and from the girls. Just as they promise to be patient, Pinkie taught them a Pinkie Promise. Tracey sketches a few Pokemon/Max learns the same thing Then, Tracey was working his sketches on a few Pokemon. As for Max, He begins to do the same thing. Pinkie Pie shows Jessie Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake/Don't spoil the surprise Back with Pinkie Pie, She showed Jessie how to be great at playing with Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. So, They started playing peek-a-boo with them. Shortly after that, Pinkie and Mr. Cake had to change their diapers, And Mrs. Cake brings them their bottles and offers Jessie to help feed them. After the Cakes burped the babies, They both run off to play with Pinkie and Jessie again. Soon enough, Jessie had to make sure not to spoil the surprise for Robbie. Team Rocket contact each other/Making a need to know basis Then, Team Rocket made contact with each other to see how things were going. Just to be sure that the girls won't know yet until everything is ready, It would be a surprise need to know basis. Robbie and Serena's time with Flurry Heart/Tracey plays with her Later, It was Robbie and Serena's turn to spend their time with Flurry Heart. Then, Tracey begins to play with by playing peek-a-boo. Twilight begins to notice how great he is with her like Robbie. Robbie told Serena about her birthday and anniversary/Keeping a promise for him But then, Robbie decided to tell Serena about her 25th birthday and anniversary as Karate Teacher of Canterlot High. Just as Serena wished him a happy birth-iversary, She'd promise to keep it a secret to surprise from the girls. Jessie and James prepare a challenge for Serena/A one on one Pokemon Dual Meanwhile, Jessie and James were preparing a challenge with a one on one Pokemon Dual. A Robbery not too far from CHS/Serena join the Power Rangers Suddenly, There was a robbery at the bank not too far from CHS. This was Serena's chance to surprise Robbie by bring the Pearl Ranger, And with Lucina to stand by her side. The Rise of the Pearl Data Squad Ranger/Serena stopped the bad guys At the city, Lucina demonstrates how to work on their morphers. As Serena does exactly as she does, She finally became the Pearl Data Squad Ranger as Time and Spice Collide. At last, Serena stopped the bad guys when Officer Jenny came and placed them under arrest. Serena's surprise present to Robbie/Continuing their date Then, Robbie came as he saw the whole thing with Serena as the Pearl Ranger. As surprised as he was, Robbie let Serena keep her morpher as the new teammate as they continued their date. Pinkie Pie prepares the surprise for Robbie/Jessie got the girls together Meanwhile at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie is preparing for a surprise for Robbie. As for Jessie, She got all the girls together ready for a special occasion. Happy Birth-iversary, Robbie Diaz/Bringing out the Birthday Cake The next day at CHS, Everyone surprised Robbie to honor his Birth-iversary. At last, Pinkie Pie brought out the Birthday Cake enough for all in the school. Mission accomplished for Pinkie Pie/Begin some Party Games With a lot of excitement, Pinkie Pie was glad to make it a special surprise. Soon, They had fun at all kinds of party games like tic-tac-toe, pin the tail on the donkey and hitting the piñata. Welcoming Serena to the Power Ranger Team/Robbie's Birth-iversary kiss And finally, Robbie and his friends welcomed Serena to the Power Ranger team as Pit and Pelutena showed her a weapons and a Zord of her own. Then, She happily came Robbie his Birth-iversary kiss. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers Heroes Mighty Accelguard Super Pig Steam Flyers Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit) *Wanda and Motherboard *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola & Booker *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *Eddy, Double D and Ed *Axel and Naminé *Miles "Tails" Prower and Christopher Thorndyke *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie & Penny Ling *Benson, Pops, Anti-Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Starla, Celia, Pam, Stef, CJ and Nikolai *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Ethan, Kris, Lyra, Max, May, Brendan, Wally, Dawn, Lucas, Barry, Tracey Sketchit, Dedenne, Alexa, Gary Oak, Drew, Deliah, Iris, Clan, Clemont & Bonnie, Vincent, Virgil, Cameron, Mairin, Alain, Hilda, Paul, Trip, Zoey, Georgia, Hilbert, Shauna, Sophocles, Lana, Mallow, Lillie, Kiawe and their Pokemon *Jessie, James and Meowth *Officer Jenny Civilians *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna & Dean Cadence *Shining Armor *Flurry Heart *Mario and Luigi *Blue Toad, Yellow Toad and Purple Toad *Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Rosalina *Wario and Waluigi *Toad, Toadette, Nabbit and Green Toad *Turquoise Toadette, Red Toadette, Birdo and Pauline *Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong Songs #Best Day Ever - Robbie Diaz #I'm Crazy In Love - Serena #World of End - Mario and the Toad Bros. and the three Princesses Trivia *In this episode, Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot won't be around to mess up Robbie's birth-iversary. *The Mario and the Toad Bros. and the three Princesses Will sing World of End from Mary and the Witch’s Flower Studio Ponoc’s first film. *This episode marks of Serena having the Pearl Data Squad Morpher for the first time. Transcript *Serena, The Pearl Ranger Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes